CIA: Caught In Action
by Ellawashere14
Summary: Asami Ryuichi is released from prison and his first thoughts are Takaba Akihito.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I do NOT own The Finder Series.**

**All mistakes are mine. ****There will be a slight mention of Mpreg in future chapters. **

* * *

**_Prologue_ **

I had made a _huge _mistake that day.

I remember as though it was yesterday. The way his golden eyes burned holes through mine. He looked at me directly as I stood at the stand in the court room. He listened as I piled evidence after evidence against him. I knew there was no way out for him and so did he. I had trembled from his gaze for I had not seen this side of him. I was shocked but what else was to be expected.

I had betrayed him.

I was only doing my job. Outing the crime lord for who he was. I had been doing the same job for years. How was this any different? The crime lords were all the same. They had a lust for power, insatiability for money and a demand for submission. How was Asami Ryuichi different than any other?

I kept asking myself that same question again and again but still I remained clueless. I had never had an assignment like this before. To be recruited by the CIA was like a dream come true. It was a once in a lifetime offer. This was my first assignment and I couldn't fail. I had a reputation to keep. It was either him or me. I didn't think about him once.

I only thought of myself.

For two years I built a case against him. In those years I lay spooned against him in bed, I cooked and cleaned for him as I kept the façade going. I now see it was the worst mistake I made. To have ousted the man you have fallen in love with.

That's the worst betrayal of any kind.

I remember as he was cuffed and taken away. His eyes remained locked on mine. His gaze promised revenge of the worst kind. To think he would have forgotten me and brushed me aside with the past. I had thought wrong.

He had gotten ten years. It went down to five depending on good behaviour. I cried myself to sleep that night. I kept seeing his golden eyes glaring at me. It was a promise of revenge.

I resigned from the CIA that same day. I was done with it all. I had more important things to worry about. I left Tokyo a week later. I changed my name, my appearance and I became a photographer.

It wasn't until I bought a newspaper from the local shop that I saw his beautiful face. He was on the front page 'Crime Lord Asami Ryuichi gets early prison release'.

He was being released.

I never saw it coming. Asami Ryuichi was now a free man. But I knew where he was headed and he would take his revenge where it hurt the most.

My heart.

My joy

Our son.

* * *

**Feedback is welcome. To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I do NOT own The Finder Series**

**All mistakes are mine. Takaba Akihito is referred to as Ikeda Kasumi. Only for a few chapters due to him changing his name.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: ****Disappearances are never a good thing ~**

Ikeda paced nervously up and down in the living room. Ichiro, his five year old son was missing. He had a really bad feeling and it wasn't going away. He had waited outside his school but Ichiro had not come out. No one knew where he was, including his teachers.

The police were called within the first few minutes. Ikeda had demanded an explanation from his teachers. How can a child go missing? Where the hell were his teachers that they allowed this to happen?

It was ticking past twenty four hours of his disappearance. Ikeda wanted his son back so bad, he would do anything. He had searched everywhere for hours on hours but only came back empty handed. The bad feeling wasn't going away. No. It was only getting stronger.

_Where are you Ichiro?_

"Mr Kasumi please sit down."

Ikeda stopped pacing and stared at the detective in charge of his son's disappearance.

"If you were in my shoes what would you be doing now?" Ikeda shot back.

The detective sighed, "Probably what you're doing."

"Exactly."

"The whole school ground has been searched and we have talked with all the teachers. We have looked through all security cameras and nothing has come up. It could be that Ichiro somehow sneaked out from under the teachers' nose."

Ikeda's eyes flashed angrily, "My son is five years old. He doesn't sneak out, or misbehave or do anything reckless. He's a five year old boy for goodness sake. If his teachers were doing their fucking job he wouldn't be out there alone."

"I mean no disrespect when I say this detective Takahiro but if my son is not found, I will personally drag your name through the mud."

"Mr Kasumi…-"

Ikeda slammed his hands onto the table, "NO. Mr Takahiro you have twenty four hours left. I want my son found well before the time is up. Or I will take it in my hands to find my own son."

"As you wish." The detective left Ikeda to his thoughts.

Ikeda stood up and went into his study. He opened his locked draw and took out a file. It was labelled 'Asami Ryuichi'.

He picked up a recent picture of 'Asami Ryuichi and stared at his former lover.

"I swear Ryuichi if you have got my son, I will finish what I started a long time ago."

* * *

Ichiro curled himself into a ball. His eyes red and puffy with tears. He wanted his dad so much, it hurt.

"Hey kid. You awake."

Ichiro began to shiver uncontrollably.

"Look I brought you some food."

"I know you're hungry."

Ichiro slowly turned to face his captor, "I want my dad…please."

"As soon as he complies with my demands you can go home."

"Please." The young boy begged.

"Eat. You're going to need the energy."

Ichiro began to sob and shake in fear, "PLEASE. I just want to go home. Daddy, daddy."

The door slammed shut and Ichiro was left alone in the dark again.

"I just want my daddy. Please."

His plea went unheard.

* * *

Ikeda looked at the clock for the tenth time. Ichiro was nowhere to be found. Though there had been a breakthrough with the investigation. Apparently Ichiro had been abducted. By who, they didn't know.

His cell phone rang and Ikeda knew it wasn't good. He looked at the caller ID and his heart began to beat at an alarming rate.

"Hello."

"Daddy, daddy…."

Ikeda's heart stopped beating, "ICHIRO!"

"Mr Ikeda Kasumi."

"Where is my son?" Ikeda growled.

Detective Takahiro knew this was coming. The boy was being held for a reason. By who, they didn't know. He tried to trace the call but failed miserably. Takahiro could only listen and watch on.

"No. I talk, you listen."

Ikeda's eyes flashed dangerously, "Fuck. You. I want my son!"

"Goodbye Mr Ikeda." The caller hung up.

Ikeda looked at his phone in shock. His face pale as a sheet and his breathing laboured.

"N-n-no no no NOOOOOO."

The photographer fell to his knees and sobbed uncontrollably. What have I done? My precious, beautiful boy.

"I'm sorry Ichiro."

* * *

**Feedback is welcome. To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I do NOT own The Finder Series**

**All mistakes are mine. So sorry for the long wait. I have been so busy I forgot I even had stories. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: The past will always catch up with you ~**

Ikeda felt his hear shatter. He had been so stupid, so irresponsible. Why did I have to act so mighty, thinking that the kidnappers would give in? Ikeda felt tears run down his cheeks and he knew he might have well lost his chance.

Ichiro was gone.

Not if I can help it Ikeda growled. He left the detectives to their own devices and went into his study. He couldn't help but think this had Asami written all over it. It wasn't a coincidence that soon as the crime lord is released, his son goes missing. And worst of all Asami didn't know he was also the father. As he was about to leave, the phone on his desk started to ring.

Ikeda ran to the phone, "Hello."

"Are you ready to listen now?"

"W-who is this? Do you have my son?" Ikeda narrowed his eyes.

"Tabaka Akihito."

Ikeda dropped the phone, panic taking over instantly. _Shit_. Akihito took a deep breath and picked up the phone.

Akihito gulped nervously, "My name is Ike-.."

"BULLSHIT!" The caller snapped angrily.

"W-what do you want?" Akihito growled

"A trade."

Akihito gasped, "You have my son, don't you? Where is he? Please give him back."

The caller chuckled lightly, "You can have your son back but it will cost you."

Akihito frowned, "What do you want?"

"Asami Ryuichi's trade secrets."

Akihtio felt as though a knife just went through his back, "I-I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh really. So you weren't sleeping with the infamous crime lord? For two years to be exact _Tabaka Akihito." _The caller sneered.

"He will k-kill me." Akihito whispered, heartbroken.

"If you want to see your son again, you will do as I say." The call went dead.

Akihito looked at the phone, he listened to the dial done and smashed the phone onto the desk. It broke in several pieces, all over the room. Akihtio broke down, falling to the floor in a mess.

"What am I going to do?" He cried brokenly.

_Asami will kill me and they will kill my son._

There was only one option in this whole mess. One he had promised he would never do.

He had to tell Asami Ryuichi. The man he had fallen in love with, the man he had betrayed.

He had to tell Asami, he was the father to his child. And Akihito just hoped it was enough to get Ichiro back.

_ Ichiro, my son._

* * *

Asami Ryuichi knew he had been a fool but he had not expected this from Tabaka Akihito. Not even a tiny bit. The boy had been with him for two years, cooked, cleaned, slept in his bed, did everything with him. And yet he somehow still had it in his heart to betray him. Asami will never forget that face, those eyes, that expression. The face that has nonstop been on his mind, the name he can't forget, or the boy he still strongly cares for. But Asami does not forgive and he does not forget. Where there is betrayal, there are consequences.

Asami picked up the file off his desk and stared at the name. _Ikeda Kasumi_ aka Tabaka Akihito. You can change your name, change your appearance but you can never change who you are. Of course it had taken Asami, at most, a few months to track down Akihito, especially since he himself was locked behind bars.

Asami knew Akihito would be scared. He would run. He would hide. At most he will try and forget. But Asami wasn't going to let him off so easily. Akihito still had his heart and Asami wanted an explanation. _After everything, how could Akihito betray me so easily?_ This thought alone left Asami impatient for answers.

The crime lord picked up Akihito's picture. The now photographer was stood with a little boy eating ice cream. Who was the little boy? He looked oddly familiar. Had Akihito done the dirty on him, knocked up some girl while they were together? Asami glared at the picture, his eyes locked solely on Akihito's.

"Revenge is a dish best served cold."

* * *

Ichiro had fallen asleep. He had waited and waited, crying out for his daddy but no one came. Ichiro blinked awake, rubbing his eyes softly.

"You didn't eat."

"Gah." Ichiro squeaked in shock.

"I don't want food. I want my daddy." Ichiro grumbled looking up at his captive.

The man bent down and faced Ichiro, "Your daddy is going to do some work for me. When he is finished you can go home."

Ichiro frowned, "Why can't you do your own work?"

"I need your daddy's help."

Ichiro smiled, "I can help too."

The man ruffled his hair lightly, "Nice try kid." He stood up to leave.

"Please," Ichiro cried, "I don't like the dark."

The man paused at the door, "I'll put the light on okay. Now please eat. Your daddy won't be happy if I tell him."

Ichiro nodded his head, "Daddy he's coming, isn't he?"

The man opened the door and closed it quietly, "That all depends on him." He muttered to himself but Ichiro heard.

"Daddy will come. He will, he will." Ichiro muttered, nodding his head furiously and wiping at his eyes quickly.

* * *

**Feedback is welcome. To be continued...**


End file.
